1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of a lever switch for a vehicle, for which a boot for a manipulation lever can be mounted by one touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lever switch having a boot is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model No. A-Hei 6-36173. In the conventional lever switch, the boot can be mounted by one touch on a switch case, in which a manipulation lever is supported pivotably around a shaft. The one-touch mounting of the boot is made possible by a cut-off portion formed in the boot, which opens in a trumpet shape.
However, since the conventional boot described above has the cut-off portion, it has a bad appearance. Further, since dust penetrates easily through the cut-off portion, the conventional boot does not function well as a boot for the lever switch.